thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Cure/Episode 11
The Cure is a story written by Vodar Odinson. Synopsis The group rest while they recover from what they experienced. Plot *Couple Days Later* David wakes up with a jerk, sweating. Dad, Are you ok, Derek asks. Yeah, just a nightmare, David replies. David gets up and walks into the bathroom. Mom are you awake, Derek asks. Yeah, Katie sighs. Derek gets up and walks to the counter and throws his duffle bag onto the counter. Max come here boy, Derek says. Derek pets Max and feeds him some food. Derek looks back into the bag. Dam it he whispers to himself. We are out of food, Derek says. Ok stay here I’ll get some food, David says. Dad.. be careful.. Mom she’s not doing so well.. I saw her drinking last night, Derek says. I.. I just wish she was still here with us.. She shouldn’t have died so young…, David sighs. A tear rolls down David face, Derek leans in and hugs him and David hugs him back. Now stay here and keep an eye on your mom, David says. David walks out of the gas station and walks into the woods. 20 Minutes Later… David pulls the trigger and shoots a raccoon, he then walks back to the gas station. Breakfast is served, David says. Derek starts a fire and then cooks the raccoon. Where are we going?, You never told us what this place is?, Derek asks. Well in 2006, me and my friends started construction on a safe zone for if another country attacked, it was invisible from satellites, It has food, guns, vehicles. It took us 2 weeks to come up with the schematics and 3 years later we finally finished it, David says. Once we reach Alexandria we will make a truce with them and radio the safe zone, David says. The racoon is done cooking, Derek says. David, Derek and Katie eat the racoon. Well let’s get going, Derek says. The group walk a couple miles and then Derek says “Get Down”. He then points to a group of men at a nearby Bar. David then pulls out his binoculars and sees the men gunning down another group. Holy S$%@, Katie whispers. Bandits, David whispers. Derek I need my rifle back, David whispers. David aims at the Bandits and one after the other he kills them all. Max starts to bark. Shhhh, David whispers. The group walks up to the dead one and take all the supplies they can carry. Dad who else is at the safe zone, Derek asks. My military friends and their families, maybe even other survivors, David says. Do you want to know what is looks like?, David asks. Sure, Derek says. David hands Derek a small piece of paper, Derek reads it, then gives it to his mom. Dad this place it has everything, Derek says. Yeah it does, we can make chocolate and trade it to other groups, along with other supplies, There is also a smeltery so we can melt down broken cars and make bullets. The group heads to a town called Greensboro, and then they hear screams and see a women being attacked by a walker. Derek starts to run at the infected with his knife, when David yells at Derek to stand back. David charges at the infected and hacks its head off with his machete. Derek runs up to the women. Are you bitten?...Scratched?, Derek asks. It almost got me, they got my family, she cries. Get up, we need to move, Katie says. They walk into a building and barricage all entrances. So.. Who are you?, David asks. My name is Amelia, the girl says. Nice to meet you, Derek says. I mean Who are you, David asks. Ohh, Are you apart of that group?, Amelia asks. What group?, David asks. The one in Alexandria, they have food and walls, Amelia says. Are you hungry, David asks. Yeah I haven’t eaten in a couple days, Amelia responds. We have some ration bars, David says. Derek hands Amelia some ration bars. So are you guys heading to Alexandria?, Amelia asks. Yes we are , then we are heading to a military saze zone, David says. A military base?, Where?, I thought they all fell down ,Amelia says. This one was a secret me and my buddies built it as a safe haven from attack from other countries, But now it’s to protect against the infected, David replies. David looks and sees Katie in the looking at a piece of paper, he walks up behind her and sees it’s a photo of Lucy. David cries, and then Katie turns around and sees David crying. Honey are you ok, David asks. No.. It’s just that when I wake up I realize she’s not there… She’s just gone…, Katie sighs. I just have this feeling of guilt that I could have saved her, David sighs. I think he likes her, Katie whispers. I think he does, David whispers back. To Be Continued... Characters David Blake Derek Blake Katie Blake Amelia Deaths *''TBA'' Trivia *''TBA''